foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Kodia
If I have left you a message on your talk page, please reply there to keep the conversation together Notability again I've just left a message for Susan on her talk page, but I think you should have a look at it as well. It's the old "notability" question again, this time in relation to types of fan service for which we haven't yet created categories (website owners and fanzine publishers, in this case). -- Greer Watson 21:50, April 16, 2010 (UTC) :Will do, ma'am, but first I'm opening this fine cabernet and taking a break from work. :)--Kodia 23:15, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Table please! I've been filling in the information on the currently running FK Fic Fest. The last section lists the stories. However, there is quite a bit of information—and there is no doubt that it would look very much prettier in one of your tables. -- Greer Watson 06:35, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry about the delay. Work has been crazy busy but it should be slacking off a little now. I'll take a look at it and see what I can come up with.--Kodia 10:20, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::How's work? The ficathon is now officially over; I've done pages for all the stories and their authors. It would be nice to get the FK Fic Fest page itself looking neat and tidy. -- Greer Watson 18:07, June 2, 2010 (UTC) :::MY GOD it's still so busy. So sorry. I hope to get to it soon. Again, very sorry.--Kodia 01:09, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was doing a little work over at Fan Lore—a loooooong page on FK websites—and discovered they had a page on wiki table formatting. (Waaaaaagh! I'm all on my ooooooown!) -- Greer Watson 03:33, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Well, I think learning this isn't such a bad idea. :) What do you think?--Kodia 13:04, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Types of Fan As you know, we've been needing a variety of subcategories to put people in. Would you please have a look at what I have just added to the forum on notability? Comments? While you are about it, you might also have a look at Category:Notable fans, and see if there are any people there who should be shifted to one of the new categories. -- Greer Watson 04:26, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Actually so far this looks good. There are people here I'm only passingly familiar with, but those that I do know seem appropriately placed.--Kodia 13:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well and good. I guess there must be some here that Susan added, if neither of us is really familiar with them; but we'll just have to wait until she's back again. -- Greer Watson 11:12, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Warehouse 13 Wiki It seems a site you used has been allegedly changed to correct some misinformation, I cannot find the saite and was hoping you might remember where you found some info? felinoel ~ (Talk) 23:10, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm. Let me check into it. I got it from the Sci Fi channel, pre name change. I'll post more on the W13 wiki.--Kodia 03:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::lol thanks then felinoel ~ (Talk) 09:43, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Season 2 You might have a look at the page for Season 2. I've been filling it out. -- Greer Watson 09:57, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :It looks good but my concern is that it's very long before the table of episodes.--Kodia 00:03, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Surely, a page simply called "Season 2" should discuss Season Two? A list or table of episodes—admittedly something essential to have on the wiki—is not quite the same. Of course, a season is made up of episodes, as a forest is made of trees; but seasons, like forests, are more than simply a collection of component parts. (This would, of course, be incredibly more obvious if we were dealing with BtVS or B5.) ::Perhaps we need to split the two up? The question then is, which goes where? Maybe we could pull the table out as a separate page called Season Two Episodes? (Or something along those lines.) ::Alternatively, we could pull the discussion of Season Two out. I don't know what would be a more descriptive title for it than simply "Season Two", though. To me, it ought to be the preamble to the details, the collective discussion before the particulars. ::Thoughts? -- Greer Watson 08:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) When I've done the text for Seasons 1 and 3 (whenever that may be), I'll pull out the lists and put them on separate pages, "Season X Episodes" or the like, with a link at the top and bottom so that people can access them easily. That way, the discussion is on the Season page; but the tables will be very visible, albeit on their own pages. However, there's no point in doing this until all three are ready to go—in the interests of clear parallel structure across all three seasons (for the sake of the user). -- Greer Watson 21:56, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Blog posts Do we want to create a category for blog posts, i.e. Category:Blog posts? I ask because a new user did actually start a blog—though he has never made more than one post—and put that in as the category. As it's the only blog post that anyone has made (as far as I know), we don't have such a cetgory. Should I create the category? -- Greer Watson 21:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Unauthorized Deletions Someone has blanked out Imajiru, and almost all pages associated with her (mostly story pages, but also redirects), as well as removing mentions of her name elsewhere. There is no name attached to the edit, so I don't know who did it. The reason given suggests that it was done at Imajiru's request—although, as you know, that is already a pen name. Did you do it? We have a policy, regarding "Name Withheld" situations, as you recall; and blanking pages out isn't in our policy. -- Greer Watson 12:36, December 11, 2010 (UTC) :You are correct. I have not received any notice of a desire to have pages or references removed per our policy. Although the website may be gone (per your email) we do have a policy we want to follow. No notice was given to an administrator, which is me. However, as you noted, the "per named note" gives us pause. I'm inclined to return them to their original state per our policy and leave a note on the author page indicating that we did so and that they can contact us if they wish. Please let me know your thoughts.Kodia 14:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm inclined to agree. :: Our policy is to revert, unless we definitely know it's the author's wish—and so far we have not heard from her. If/when we do, then we can make the changes that we feel are appropriate. :: After all, we've been through all this once before with someone else, and put in a lot of effort to formulate a clear policy that someone has simply ignored. If I recall, at the time our prompt action was commended! This direct intervention (presumably by some Wikia admin) is downright highhanded. They should have contacted you, as sysop, the way they did last time. -- Greer Watson 15:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Could we possibly contact her? I think I'm going to try an email.--Kodia 14:31, December 11, 2010 (UTC) : Contacting her is very desirable. -- Greer Watson 15:06, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ff.net Nothing like snipping out a small(ish) job to give a sense of achievement. I've just finished making author pages for all the people posting FK fanfic to Fanfiction.net—other than the cross-posters, of course, most of whom already had pages. One thing is incredibly obvious. A lot of them are one-hit wonders or fannish butterflies. There are people there I've never heard of or read in my life; and a quick look at some of the stories makes me...not unhappy. Computers do still come with spellcheck, right? --Greer Watson 11:19, January 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well they do come with spellcheck now, but back in the day we actually had to think about what we typed. And we were grateful. (Uphill! Both ways! In the snow barefooted, and we came home for lunch!) :That having been said, good on ya, mate. That's a fantastic addition, if you'll pardon the pun. I appreciate all that hard work. I've been watching the info arrive. Thankyou.--Kodia 13:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I was doing the same thing for the main archive. (Got up to the Ls, said she proudly.) It's a daunting task—and Susan did story pages! I'm just listing all the stories on the author page; and that takes a long time for some of them. Story pages are deadly. I don't know how Susan could bear them (brave woman!). I'm putting those off for another year or three. ::Of course, there's still JADFE to do. And the second archive. And the faction sites, since things from faction lists sometimes got posted there instead. Personal sites shouldn't be overlooked, especially after the main archive closed. More recently, there's AO3. ::Oh, we've a long way to go before we've got a really comprehensive directory. --Greer Watson 17:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Calla Puerro Do you know what's going on with "Calla Puerro"? Since the couple of stories she wrote appear now to be on Bonnie Kate Pardoe's site, I assume it's an old pseud of hers. The repeated deletion/reversion, though, is...irritating. Do we have a policy on pseud deletion? This isn't a "Name Withheld" situation (for which we do have a policy). When "One Shift, Two Shift, Red Shift, Blue Shift" was originally nominated for the FK Fan Fic Awards (back in the year dot), it was definitely attributed at that time to "Calla Puerro". Historically, therefore, it should still be associated with that name, pseud or not—though adding Bonnie's name in brackets on the awards page would be quite reasonable. Certainly, the article for the story should make it clear that "Calla Puerro" is the pseud who wrote it. Otherwise, someone looking for the story that was nominated for the award might think s/he's found a different one with the same title but a different author. (There are, after all, several instances of fans using the same title: that's one of the reasons we have disambiguation pages.) Also, it should be clear on Bonnie's own page that this is an old pseud of hers, if only so that someone looking for info about "Calla Puerro" will know they've come to the right place. At least, that's my point of view, but you may disagree. Of course, I've been assuming that Bonnie's the one who's been making the edits; but, without direct contact, that's still only an assumption. Have you heard anything directly from Bonnie herself? --Greer Watson (talk) 18:16, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :I saw these initial edits come in and was waiting to see what was going to happen. I was fairly certain that you were watching them to and would have a better handle on whether or not the Cala Puerro pseud was accurate. I agree that unless there's a compelling reason or specific request from Bonnie herself to change this information, we reinstate it under the logic of potential vandalism unless otherwise contacted. I suggest that before reinstatement, however, one of us reaches out to Bonnie directly (we should have her email from her FKlist posts) and see if we can come to an understanding ahead of time. She ma simply not be aware of the vandalism assumption unless otherwise notified. If she requests the removal for whatever reason, we should probably treat it as another name withheld instance, unless you have a better suggestion.--Kodia (talk) 18:35, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :: I see her website has disappeared. That's very recent: I updated the URL for "One Shift, Two Shift, Red Shift, Blue Shift" just a week ago. (Fortunately, it's a site I pre-emptively saved a while back.) It's possible, of course, that she's shifting her stories to AO3, or something like that. --Greer Watson (talk) 04:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) ::: I've just e-mailed Bonnie. We'll see what she says. --Greer Watson (talk) 04:44, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::: All is explained. Yes, it is Bonnie who made the edits. She's fine with having her (fairly tame) FK fic out there under her own name, but doesn't want the risk of it being tied to "Calla Puerro", a name that is apparently better known in relation to smut in another fandom. As she put it, once she's dead we can put the pseud back. Right now, though, she's cleaning up her internet trace in advance of prospective employers doing a google search. --Greer Watson (talk) 16:24, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ah, gotcha. Okay, thanks for letting me know. So, the plan then is... Name Withheld?--Kodia (talk) 22:35, March 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::: No. She's quite happy to have "Bonnie Kate Pardoe" known as a fan writer. After all, unlike our various existing Name Withhelds, she is still active in the fandom—and under her own name, which is quite googleable. (She took part in the recent FK War, for instance, which is archived on line.) :::::: Because her FK fan fic is fairly vanilla, she doesn't mind prospective employers learning that she's a fan writer. It's just the "Calla Puerro" pseudonym she wants smothered. --Greer Watson (talk) 22:49, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I think we need an infobox for factions Having done various updates for assorted factions, new and old, imaginary and very real, I think we badly need an infobox. Apart from the name of the faction itself, I think we need to consider including some/any/all of the following: * focus (NOTE: I say "focus" rather than "character/pairing", since we have a weird and wonderful variety) * dates * founder(s) * current leader(s) * website * Yahoo group (NOTE: historically, loops and e-groups preceded Yahoo; so if you can think of a more general term that would be great - "discussion"?) * War activity (NOTE: for a list of the wars involved in, if any, but details in the main text) * status (NOTE: this could mean "active/inactive", but there are also joke factions, nonce factions, factioneered factions, alternative/proposed faction names etc.) Anything else? Oh, right: would you please make it!! --Greer Watson (talk) 23:29, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Also, since many of our infoboxes have space for pictures, it should be noted that a lot of factions have one or two graphics associated with them. (Only a few have more than two, notably the CotK and NNPack.) The older factions have symbols created by Susan Garrett and Calliope Monsoon. Some later factions created their own symbols (or older ones sometimes replaced one they didn't like). And then there are the icons I made last year. :Some provision should be made therefore for at least one (or two, if my icons are included) pictures associated with the infobox. Either at the top, or at the bottom. --Greer Watson (talk) 23:36, August 7, 2013 (UTC)